Ma copine sucrée
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS d'un défi sur Ficothèque Ardente. Un PWP sur le thème de la friandise. / C'est l'anniversaire de Suigetsu et Karin accepte de réaliser l'un de ses fantasme pour l'occasion.


**Ma copine sucrée**

Un gémissement plus aigu résonna dans l'appartement. Et un second. Elle, qui avait été réticente au début, prenait son pied comme jamais. Jamais Suigetsu n'avait eu une idée farfelue qui lui donna autant de plaisir. Et ils n'en étaient encore qu'au préliminaire. Le jeune homme passait sa langue avec une lenteur exaspérante sur son ventre, pour récolter toute la crème fouetté qu'il avait mis un peu plus tôt. Faut dire que son copain avait tout un coup de langue et entre les jambes, c'était le paradis. La jeune femme s'agrippa après la table de la cuisine, cambrant le dos, les pieds en appuis sur le dossier de la chaise, sur laquelle était assis son amant.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi maintenant, Karin ? lui demanda-t-il sensuellement, lorsqu'il eut tout léché.

- Je m'en fiche, mais ne t'arrêtes pas, haleta celle-ci.

Un sourire moqueur et séducteur étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il reprit ses caresses. Il palpa ses seins généreux, tout en jouant de la langue sur le clitoris de sa copine, qui était complètement soumise sur la cette table. Et c'était chose rare, puisque la rousse aimait dominer. Elle aimait se déhancher sur lui et provoquer d'elle-même son propre plaisir, plutôt que de lui dire se qu'elle aimait recevoir comme caresse. Mais c'était la fête de Suigetsu, alors elle se plia à son fantasme. Une copine couverte de crème et à sa merci. Il aimait tout se qui était sucré et quoi de mieux que sa petite amie comme gâteau d'anniversaire ? Mais bon, c'est bien les préliminaire, mais son sexe demandait à être sorti de son boxer et d'entrer au travail. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient dans la cuisine, encore moins sur la table, puisque chaque fois qu'ils rentraient d'une soirée, ils n'arrivaient pas à attendre d'être dans la chambre. Ça commençait donc contre la porte, puis le mur, le comptoir, les chaises, la table et ça se terminait sur le plancher, complètement à bout de souffle.

Enfin bon, Suigetsu ramena ses mains vers lui et se débarrassa en vitesse de son pantalon. La rousse se redressa et attrapa le préservatif qu'il avait en mains, pour l'ouvrir à sa place. Le jeune homme la laissa faire et attaqua son cou de divers baisés et de coups de langue. Deux jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, pendant que sa copine plantait sauvagement ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait ce plaisir à ressentir de la douleur, mais il n'avait jamais autant de plaisir, que lorsque Karin sortait les griffes. Reprenant le contrôle de leurs ébats, le jeune homme descendit ses mains aux fesses de sa partenaire et la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire crier de plaisir la rousse, qui en fit tomber la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés pour savourer les sensations. Leur relation avait toujours été une succession de chicanes, qui au fil des années, était passée de la bouderie enfantine à du sexe sauvage. Ils étaient passés de l'amitié à une relation ambiguë, pour finir à l'amour. Après tout, la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est mince, et ils en étaient la preuve. Tout comme le bruit de la table cognant le mur à chacun de ses coups de bassin et les encouragements de Karin, qui en redemandait. Bien des gens ne comprenaient pas leur relation et même eux ne la comprenait pas. Ils avaient juste décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre et de voir où ils iraient ensemble. S'ils devaient rompre dans un mois, ce serait dans un mois, si c'était dans dix ans, ce serait dix. Ils en profiteraient aussi longtemps que ça durerait.

Au bout d'un moment, Suigetsu incita sa copine à s'allonger sur la table et agrippa ses jambes pour les remonter. La rousse plaqua ses mains contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses cris le plus possible. Ils avaient déjà eu des plaintes de leurs voisins, mais dans le vif de l'action, ils n'y pensaient plus et ils provoquaient beaucoup de bruit. Et ce n'était qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Son copain se pencha vers elle et passa à nouveau sa langue sur sa peau, qui gardait encore un goût sucré, pendant qu'elle remontait ses jambes vers les épaules du jeune homme. La pénétration se fit plus profonde, en plus de plaquer son amant contre elle. Mais puisque toute bonne chose à une fin, l'orgasme les atteignit tous les deux. Suigetsu prit appuis sur ses avant-bras, la tête reposant sur la poitrine de la rousse, qui se soulevait régulièrement pendant que Karin reprenait son souffle. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur la tête de son amant, tout en laissant ses jambes retomber sur la table. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et en sueur, mais complètement rassasiés. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là, qu'ils remarquèrent les plaintes venant du plancher. Oups ! Le voisin du dessous en avait marre de leurs bruyantes parties de jambes en l'air.

- Et si on allait terminer sous une bonne douche chaude ? proposa Suigetsu en lui jetant un regard lubrique.

- Avec plaisir, sourit la rousse.

Le jeune homme se redressa, tout en se retirant d'elle, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Suigetsu attrapa un autre préservatif dans les poches de son pantalon et ils allèrent s'enfermer dans la douche pour un sensuel lavage corporel.


End file.
